¿Quien dice que los felinos y caninos no se llevan?
by YukitsuPerez
Summary: Tony Stark era un lobo omega mientras que T'Challa era una pantera Alfa, El destino era caprichoso y extrañó, mira que volver destinados a un canino y a un felino ¿Que sucedera cuando los dos se encuentren y se den cuenta de ese hecho? Autora: Yarvel Pareja: IronPanther


_Sinopsis: Tony Stark era un lobo omega mientras que T'Challa era una pantera Alfa, El destino era caprichoso y extrañó, mira que volver destinados a un canino y a un felino ¿Que sucedera cuando los dos se encuentren y se den cuenta de ese hecho?_

 _Tony Stark estaba triste... Aquel que creyo que iba a ser su compañero de por vida lo habia abandonado cuando se entero que su amigo y ex pareja James estaba vivo, sin importarle el hecho de que Tony podria morir este lo abandonó llendose junto a ese omega y el resto de su manada... Solo quedaron el, Peter, Vision y Bruce, Tony estaba Destrozado... Ya no sabia que hacer con su vida... O asi era hasta que su destinado apareció llevándose una gran sorpresa_

 _T'Challa no sabia que sucedia, Su alfa se encontraba inquietó como si algo malo ubiera sucedido y no se equivoco... En ese momento cuándo llego aquella manada pidiendole asilo en su reino fue que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, habian abandonado a Tony Stark, habian abandonado a su lindo omega... Por que T'Challa lo sabia, sabia que ese hermoso castaño era su destinado... No quiso interferir con su relación con el Capitan America por lo cual decidio dejarlo seguir con su vida a costa de su propio felicidad... Pero ahora ya no habia impedimentos, lucharía por su omega... No lo dejaría solo... No como aquella manada, el se quedaria con su amado omega Sin importarle el hecho que sus razas no se llavaban bien_

T'Challa despues de darles asilo a la manada de los Avengers, salio inmediatamente de Wakanda rumbo a la Torre Stark donde de seguro su omega se encontraba solo y destrozado... Quizo gritar, golpear e incluso matar a aquella manada cuando los vio entrar pero aun asi... Tony los queria y sabia que no le perdonaria el que les hiciera daño pero eso no queria decir que los iba a tratar del todo bien, merecia un castigó y es estaba dispuesto a ser su verdugo

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando se le indico su llegada a la Torre, al solo aterrizar salio casi corriendo de la nave siendo resivido por un serio Vision, un Peter a la defensiva, un sorprendido Bruce y una confundida Pepper quien no entendia el motivo de la visita del Rey no cuando Tony se encontraba como estaba

-No quiero ser grosera... ¿Pero que hace aqui su majestad?- pregunto Pepper mirando con desconfianza a T'Challa

-Necesito verlo...- dijo El moreno desesperado

-No... El no esta bien y en todo caso usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí... ¿Les dio asilo verdad?- dijo Pepper molesta

-Se lo que ellos hicieron y que les haya dado asilo no significa que no reciviran un castigo... Ellos se lo merecen y si es necesario yo lo impondre... ¿Pero lo sabes verdad?... Si son arrestados o les pasa algo grave Tony se pondra peor... El los sigue apreciando- dijo T'Challa haciendo suspirar a la mujer ese hombre frente a el tenia razón

-Hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Porque actuas asi con Tony? ¿Porque quieres verlo?- pregunto Bruce viendolo seriamente al rey de Wakanda

-Porque Tony es...- dijo T'Challa sin terminar pues sintio una terrible punsada donde estaba su corazón fue entonces que tuvo un terrible presentimiento reflejandolo en su cara preocupando a los presentes

-Tony...- susurro T'Challa sin importarle el dejar a los tres espectantes y con la palabra en la boca salio corriendo siendo seguido por estos

Cuando llego a lo que parecía ser el laboratorio de su Omega sintio su dulce aroma combinandose con el aroma metalico de la sangre, sin importarle si se cortaba o no rompio los cristales de la puerta con su puño para posteriormente entrar encontrandose con una escena desgarradora... En el suelo se encontraba su amado omega con unos cortes en las muñecas mientras la sangre no dejaba de brotar

-TONY- Exclamo T'Challa preocupado cargando y colocandolo en una camilla cerca

-¿PERO QUE...? TONY- gritaron los amigos de su castaño llegando al lugar, Bruce inmediatamente puso manos a la obra haciendo lo posible por salvar a su hermano de ciencia

Ahora Peter, Pepper, Vision y T'Challa se encontraban fuera esperando noticias pues Banner los corrio ya que lo distraian o estorbaban con su inquietante preocupación

-Dejame vendar tu mano... Estas sangrando- ofrecio Pepper señalando la mano del moreno

-Ah... Si, no lo habia Notado- dijo T'Challa aceptando

-¿que era lo que nos ibas a decir? ¿Porque te preocupa tanto Papa?- pregunto Peter acercándose llamando la atención del moreno... El sabia que Tony estaba por adoptar a Peter pues ambos se habian encariñado el uno con el otro sin contar que despues de la muerte de la Tia del menor este se quedo Huerfano y Tony no iba a aceptar eso

-Tony es mi pareja destinada... Yo lo amo es por eso que vine- dijo T'Challa con gran seriedad dando a entender que lo decia muy enserio sorprendiendo a los presentes quienes no se esperaban eso... O bueno... La verdad es que Pepper si se lo esperó

-¿porque ahora? ¿Porque dejaste que el estupido de Rogers lo lastimara?- preguntó Pepper algo molesta con el moreno

-porque lo amo... Y no lo iba a presionar solo porque el destino lo decía... Cuando me quise acercar me di cuenta que El capitan Rogers ya lo habia marcado... Creeme que todos los dias sufria... Es mi destinado despues de todo... Y si iba a decirle a Tony lo mas seguro es que en ese momento me hubiera rechazado y aventado con lo que encontrara rechazando al destinó... Tu deberias saberlo, conoces como es el- dijo T'Challa sonriendo de manera dolorosa apenando a Pepper, todo este tiempo el moreno habia sufrido viendo como su amado estaba con otro

-Lo siento yo...- Se disculpi Pepper pero fue interrumpida

-No... No es culpa tuya, ni de nadie... Yo decidi sufrir sólo... Ahora que Rogers no esta yo quiero estar a lado de Tony, amarlo... Ser su pilar y estar a su lado... Y si aogun dia el se enamora de mi realmente yo... Quiero estar junto a el como su pareja- dijo T'Challa haciendo sonreir a los presentes

-Créeme... El te amara como tu lo amas a el... Merecen estar juntos y ahora se que a tu lado el sera verdaderamente feliz y que nunca lo lastimaras- dijo Pepper con una sonrisa

-Gracias eso espero- dijo T'Challa con una pequeña sonrisa

-Tiene nuestro apoyó Majestad... Le aseguro que Papa Tony estara feliz de estar a su lado... Aunque... Me preocupa el tema de sus razas... Ya sabe... Se dice que los Caninos y felinos no se llevan- comento Peter

-¿Quien rayos dijo eso?... Bueno yo creo que ustedes romperan ese dicho o lo que sea- comento Pepper sonriente

-¿Como esta Tony?- pregunto T'Challa viendo a Bruce entrar al lugar

-Esta mejor y fuera de peligro... Si hubieramos llegado después... Bueno no hay que pensar en eso... Lo que importa es que esta bien- dijo Bruce y porfin pudieronsñ suspirar tranquilos

-Ire a verlo- dijo T'Challa y Bruce estaba por decirle algo pero Pepper lo detuvo negando

-Esta bien... Dejalo que este junto a Tony- dijo Pepper con una leve sonrisa confundiendo al científico

T'Challa se encontraba en el area donde Tony estaba, lo observó, su castaño estaba palido y tenia unas grandes ojeras bajos ojos

-Tony... Lo siento...- se disculpo T'Challa

-¿Po... Porque?- escucho que le preguntaron exañtadolo, hbai sido Tony quien respondió al abrir sus hermosos ojos para observarlo

-¿porque te disculpas?- pregunto de nuevo al ver que el moreno no le respondía

-Por no estar ahi para ti... Por no llegar antes... Por permitir aue te hicieran sufrir- dijo T'Challa tomando su mano mandando un escalofrio al cuerpo de Tony, se sentia bien el tomar la mano del rey, Tony No era tonto, sabia lo que eso y el constanre latido de su corazon significaba

-No es tu culpa... Ni de nadie... Las cosas solo pasaron, ahora solo queda seguir adelanté- dijo Tony con una leve sonrisa

-Tony Yo...- dijo T'Challa pero fue interrumpido

-Lose... Lo siento- dijo Tony llevando la mano del wakandiano a su pecho donde antes estuvo el reactor provocando que este sintiera los desenfrenados latidos de su corazon

-Y no me molesta... Se siente bien... Porque tu eres el correcto- dijo Tony con una hermosa sonrisa que T'Challa correspondio feliz

-Gracias Tony... Prometo que te hare feliz y nunca te lastimare- dijo T'Challa dandole un suave beso en los labios a Tony

3 Meses despues:

Pasaron 3 meses desde lo sucedido con Tony y en ese tiempo T'Challa y el se dedicaron a conocerse mejor tener Citas psra al final todo eso llegar a convertirse en un noviazgo, aunque no pasaban todo el tiempo juntos se amaban mucho, T'Challa siempre hacia lo posible para visitar A Tony el la torre y este feliz lo recibía, mientras que los amigos del castaño estaban feliz de verlo con T'Challa, esos dos si habian nacido para ser felices juntos


End file.
